Peace Rangers Chapter1
by Amy5
Summary: Is this really earth that we are on...
1. Default Chapter

The Peace Rangers Chapter1  
(please r&r!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whats this?" said a suprised Kelly.  
  
"DUH!" Yelled Dustin."Its a Rose! Im gonna give it to my girlfriend Joel."  
  
Kelly was from another planet, called MMGP-204,(Mega Moon galaxy planet #204  
Apparently they dont have roses on MMGP-204.  
Kelly has dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, her bangs are grown out, and her   
eyes are a mysterious brown.She likes the colors pink and purple.She is fourteen yrs. old(earth years)  
and she is very bright and perky.She also loves Japan and the Japanese Heritage.  
  
Dustin is 13, beautiful baby blue eyes, and brown hair frosted blond on the very tops.He always wears gel  
in his hair and spikes it up.He is very popular at school, all the girls love him,   
but he goes out with the most snobby girl in school, Joel Adney.  
  
Amy is tall, skinney, with long blond hair and a great tan.She is 13 in 2 more days. She loves roller-  
blading along the beaches in Miami, and she loves to visit her friends Spike and Tabbi at the zoo.  
If you would like to know, Spike is a Tiger, and Tabbi is a Lion.Amy also speaks Spanish and she loves  
Mexico, even though she is not Spanish. But her step-sister Victoria is.  
  
Daniel is 13, short, with blond spikey hair and green eyes. He is very very funny and he likes to play  
Basket Ball.Daniel is Amy's girl-friend.He always complains that his t-shirt is wrinkled.  
  
All these people are part of a team called "The Peace Rangers."They help spread peace through the   
Univese.Their guardian is a small cute Cocker-Spaniel puppy named Patches. She is very sweet and   
cuddly.  
They also have an on-board computer named Sep. She usually steers the ship. Oh yeah, they call  
their ship the jewel-35 because the outside is made of 35 different types of jewels from the planet  
Orton, where patches was born.And they also protect that planet.  
  
Kelly walked into the girls' bed room. The walls where pink on one side, and on the other side blue.  
on the pink side, everything was pink, on the other side, every thing was blue!Amy was the blue Ranger   
so she was on the blue side. I know that it is sort of wierd, a girl with the color blue, but hey, girls  
like the color blue!!!:)   
Amy was sitting on a baby blue bean bag reading.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!!!Why are you...reading a...LOVE NOVEL!!!!!!" exclaimed Kelly, who hates reading love novels.  
  
"!Me gusta leer!" exclaimed Amy in responce."oops, I mean I LIKE TO READ!"  
  
"Well, what does Me gooste lower mean?"said Kel.  
  
"Me gusta leer! And it means 'I like to read' in spanish.  
  
"oh." said kelly as she moved her eyes all the way to the left, feeling embarressed.  
  
Kelly walked over to the pink side of the room and sat down on her pink bed.  
Amy stood up and laid her book down.  
  
"Im gonna go down to the basement and wash some clothes." she said.  
  
"Okey Doekey!" said Kel.  
  
Amy picked up a basket of clothes and walked out of the bedroom into a hallway with silver walls.  
There were 2 doors on the left side  
of her. She picked the one on the left and she pressed a button on the middle of the door.  
When she pushed the button the door opened.  
She walked into the elevator and pressed a red button that was on the wall, and watched the  
door close.  
  
"What floor?" said a girl's voice out of what looks like a secrurity camera in the corner of the cieling.  
"Hey Sep. Im going down to the basement to wash my clothes please." Then the elevator took off down to the basement.  
  
"Basement! Here we are!" Said Sep.  
  
"Thanks Sep!"she said  
  
The door opened automaticly and Amy stepped out.The basement had white walls and was full of machinery and unwanted  
junk.   
Amy walked over to A big machine with a round window on it.she set the basket of clothes down on a red wooden  
table beside her. She opened the little round window and started to put some clothes in there.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She tryed to scream, but it wasnt loud enough  
for anyone to hear. She squirmed and moved and wiggled around until it finally calmed her down.  
  
"Now, Im gonna let go of your hand and your not gonna scream. Your gonna tell me the quickest way out of this ship.  
You have to have some mini-ship in this one somewhere. Your gonna tell me were it is, your gonna give me the   
keys, and we are gonna go slowly and calmly.Now, where is it?"  
  
He slowly took his hand off of Amy's Mouth and...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  



	2. Peace Rangers Chapter2

disclaimer: This is the 2nd in the series, and I made up the 1st one on my own, but this one I made up, but I kind of got the idea from a tv show. This is mostly my creation, but I only got a couple of things from the show :)  
  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy yelled.  
  
She yelled with all her might, but she knew that no one could hear her way down in the basement.  
  
The man put his hand back on her mouth.He was behind her so she couldnt see what he looked like.  
  
"I TOLD YOU WE WERE GONNA GO NICE AND CALMLY!"he said.  
"Wait. There is an exit."  
  
He looked over to the left and seen and exit sign.  
  
"But is this a way to get out with some mini-ships?  
Ah, who cares!"  
  
He walked with her in his clutch to the exit.  
He opened the door. This door lead to a large compartment of mini-ships.  
  
"Ah," he said  
"lucky, lucky, lucky!"  
  
Amy couldnt even think of the mean things he could do to her. Most of all, she still didnt  
know who he was!  
  
He got into one of the mini-ships that was blue.Since it was blue it must have been Amy's.  
  
He opened the trunk, and stashed her away, when she tried to jump out, he tied her up with some rope that was in the trunk of the mini-ship.Then, he locked her up all tied up and everything.  
  
She was silent in the trunk, while she heard him walk to the front and get in the driver's seat.   
  
"My keys!" She thought   
"He doesnt have my keys!"  
  
She thought once more.  
"OH NO! Last time I got in my mini-ship, I left my keys in the seat! How was I supposed to know someone would get in?"  
  
She thought a while longer while she heard the large door opened for the mini-ship to escape the large one. She quickly escaped the rope that was around her feet and arms. She was very strong, she was a Peace Ranger!  
  
She tried to remember everything she had in the trunk.   
  
"Well, there is this 'Crone and the Stars' cd, a note pad and a pen, and a hanger with a new t-shirt on it that I was going to take back to the store.Oh, and this stupid remote control dog that belongs to my little brother, and a cat toy I was gonna take to Spike and Tabbi."  
  
The mini-ship came to a sudden stop, when she heard the gas clutch open.They must be at a space gas station.   
  
She started kicking and screaming, hoping someone would hear her, so he turned on the radio to drown out the sound. Then she thought a minute.She un-pluged the wire to the radio, since she was in the trunk, and that is were it was.  
  
He quickly realized that Amy was a little to smart and jumped in the mini-ship without paying for the gas. Just to make him mad, after they drove away, she plugged the radio back in. It was on full blast so it hurt his ears, then he turned the sound down.And after a long time of thinking, Amy finally fell asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back home on the Jewel-35, the team members where starting to worry about Amy,   
  
"It doesnt take that long to wash clothes."Said Kelly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Im gonna go check on her." said Daniel.  
  
Daniel went down to the basement and had a shock!   
  
"Amy!"Daniel cried as he seen the clothes basket dumped over on the floor, and the exit door was opened.  
He went to the door and seen that her mini-ship was missing.  
  
He pushed a button on his watch. It opened up to form a small green screen with 2 buttons on top. He pressed one.   
Kelly and Dustin apearred in a split image on the little screen.  
  
"So whats up?" said Dustin.  
  
"You guys need to get down here right now!"Said Daniel  
  
"Right on it!" said Dustin  
  
"Im not a guy." Kelly muttered.  
  
"OH WELL! YOU GUY AND YOU GIRL GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" yelled Daniel  
Then he pushed a button and the communicator turned back into a watch.  
  
Dustin and Kelly came running in.  
  
"So what happened?" said Kelly  
  
"Where is Amy?" said Dustin.  
  
"She obviusly must have been in a hurry! Her mini-ship is gone!" Exclaimed Daniel.  
  
All three of the guys(and girl) looked in amazement at the situation.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy awoke to the sound of a honking mini-ship. She heard small taps on the trunk.'  
  
"It must be raining." she thought.(a meteor shower)  
  
Then, she finally got an idea.The tail lights! She busted out one of the tail lights and she was watching the other mini-ships go by. She stuck her finger threw the small hole that she had. Then, she took apart the hanger that her T-shirt was on. The hanger was long and skinny, since she took it apart.Then, she took a piece of paper out of her notebook. She also took the pen she had, and wrote HELP ME on it. She stuck a whole in the piece of paper, and stuck it threw the whole. She wiggled it around, hoping that someone would notice.  
  
Read & review!!! Tell me what you think!! :)  
  
  



End file.
